Various attempts have been made to create a disposable ready-to-use nursing container i.e., a nursing container which the consumer receives with the nursing formula therein and with the nipple already secured to the container.
At present, commercial disposable nursing systems most frequently include a flexible liner which is inserted into a rigid plastic holder. The liner includes an open end which must be wrapped about one end of the rigid holder. A separate container of infant formula must be purchased and opened and the contents placed in the flexible liner. The operator must then stretch a pre-sterilized nipple over the flexible liner and the top of the holder. The operator must have also performed the nipple sterilization procedure. After the nipple is secured to the holder, a securing ring is typically placed about the nipple to hold it more securely to the holder.
This known procedure has several disadvantages. The operator must go to great lengths to ensure cleanliness, especially were the nursing formula is for a very young infant. The nipple must be sterilized in a separate operation. Contamination is possible during the transfer of the formula into the liner. Spillage is common, especially during the step of mounting the nipple on the holder.
While these difficulties are not insurmountable, they do require much time to avoid. The whole operation is made more difficult when away from the home or hospital. Furthermore the procedure must be performed frequently, given the feeding schedule of infants.
Known attempts to resolve these difficulties by creating a container with the nursing formula therein and the nipple already mounted thereon have various disadvantages, including extremely high cost, difficulty of operation and technical difficulties in producing the containers on a commercial scale.